


Necklaces and Rings

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Car Accidents, Depressing, Depression, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Screaming, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re amazing and beautiful and everything I could ever ask for. Even though sometimes I feel like you’re not really in love with me. Other times I think you love me with all your heart. That’s why I’m doing this, because I love you with all my heart, and sometimes I swear you love me with all yours."





	

Arthur glares at Antonio, taking a deep breath and stomping his foot on the ground. “I lost my necklace Antonio! The one Alfred gave me! It’s very important! I have to find it!” He shouts, clutching his hair tightly. Antonio sighs softly, running his hand through his hair and turning to him again. 

“I get it. You’re not over your ex, but you’re with me anyway and for some reason that makes you think I don’t care about your necklace, but I’ve torn the apartment apart looking for it, Arthur. I can’t find it. It’s not here.” He responds in the most level voice he can manage. He is shaking slightly with anger but he’s trying to contain it, since he doesn't feel right getting angry at Arthur right now. He understands what it’s like to lose something important. Arthur growls softly. 

“Well look again! The last time I took it off was in your bedroom!” Arthur shouts. Antonio nods and sighs deeply, going to his bedroom and digging around in the mess. He doesn’t see it at all. Antonio checks his bathroom and everything for it before going to Arthur, gently grabbing his shoulders. 

“It’s not in there. You can check. But I think we should check your car and your house.” He says softly. Arthur frowns deeply and rolls his eyes, nodding. He growls and looks at Antonio, then around the trashed apartment. 

“You should probably get in your clothes for our date tonight. Even if we don’t find the necklace we still have a reservation.” He says. Antonio closes his eyes tightly and nods, going upstairs and getting changed, grabbing the little box. He has a letter to go with it, in case he forgets what he’s supposed to say. He knows he’s kind of an idiot and forgetful, especially when things make him nervous, and he’s very nervous. He tucks both into the inner pocket of his blazer before coming downstairs. 

Arthur rolls his eyes when he sees him, heading out to the car. “You look sloppy for how long that took.” He huffs, making Antonio flinch slightly. He’s never liked being the person people take their anger out on, but he just grins and pretends it doesn’t bother him, because he understands that Arthur is upset. He gets in the passenger side and lets Arthur drive, leaning his head on the window and just letting Arthur scream at him about not letting him wear the necklace when they sleep together. Something about it being his fault that it went missing. Antonio glances over at him when they park in front of Arthur’s apartment. Antonio gets out and heads inside, looking for the necklace again. He is gentle and makes sure he puts everything back where it belongs, since Arthur is very particular. 

When they make it through the entire house without seeing the necklace, Arthur finally relents and starts to drive to the restaurant. If anything, he’s more angry that he didn’t find it at either place, and starts to drive faster. Antonio doesn’t notice, and he doesn’t really care. The restaurant is quite a ways a way, so the speed is a blessing. Neither of them saw the stop sign or the truck that immediately followed. Arthur feels the car roll a few times before stopping. He opens his eyes and blearily looks over at his boyfriend. 

“Antonio…” He whispers, voice raw. He reaches over weakly, touching the Spaniard’s shoulder. He shakes him gently, and Antonio slides slightly in the seat. Arthur suddenly realizes that they’re on their heads. His arm goes limp and hangs below him. He can’t reach his cell phone, but he’s terrified that if he doesn’t get up then he might lose Antonio. Blood drips from the wounds in Arthur’s head, but he can’t bring himself to care very much. “Antonio…” He tries to make his voice stronger. 

Minutes pass where they’re both hanging upside down before the flashing red, white, and blue lights of emergency vehicles arrive. They pull him out first, but he insists they go after Antonio and help him. Arthur is wrapped in a blanket after a quick examination to make sure he had no serious injuries. Antonio is carried out on a stretcher and immediately put in an ambulance. Arthur insists that he will ride with Antonio, and gently holds onto two of Antonio’s fingers. The paramedics do their best to staunch the blood gushing from Antonio’s head. 

He’s rushed into surgery when they arrive at the hospital. A nurse puts staples into the cut on Arthur’s head, but otherwise says he’s fine. “Just some bruising.” He’s assured by the blond. Arthur thinks that she’s too young to be a nurse, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s too worried about Antonio. Anytime a doctor walks into the waiting room he stands up and then sits down again. Finally, a man walks in and calls Arthur’s name. He stands up and walks over quickly. 

“We’re so sorry. He didn’t make it.” The doctor says calmly. A nurse arrives at his side with a small bag of objects. “He lost too much blood and suffered too much trauma. His side of the car was hit by the truck, and I’m afraid that it just took too long to get him here. I’m terribly sorry. We found these objects in his pockets, so we thought you’d like to have them.” The doctor - Doctor Braginsky, Arthur notices his nametag suddenly, explains and gently hands over the bag. Arthur slowly sits down and pulls out the objects. A shattered phone, a set of keys, a small box, an envelope, a wallet, and a few loose coins. Arthur opens the box and almost starts to sob immediately. 

Antonio had been planning to propose to him, and he was yelling at him so much. Arthur closes the box and holds it close before looking at the envelope. He opens it and sighs at the sight of the letter. He starts to read, tearing up so much that he can’t see it a few times. 

“My dearest, my everything, 

You know I am sappy, but this will be a real testament to how cute I can really be. I am writing this letter to remind myself what to say to you. I wanted my proposal to be absolutely perfect. You’ve been so stressed out recently and I’m really worried that this isn’t a good time, but I’m going to do it anyway. Who knows, this might be the thing to help you out.

I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re amazing and beautiful and everything I could ever ask for. Even though sometimes I feel like you’re not really in love with me. Other times I think you love me with all your heart. That’s why I’m doing this, because I love you with all my heart, and sometimes I swear you love me with all yours. 

Will you make me the happiest man on the planet? Will you be the sun and stars and moon in my life? Will you be mine for the rest of our lives? I love you so much, Arthur, and I would like you to become Arthur Fernandez-Carriedo. What do you say?” 

Arthur looks over the paper, reading it over and over until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up into the bright blue eyes of one of Antonio’s closest friends, Francis, then shoves his hand off, holding the letter tightly to him. He doesn’t want Francis to see it, it’s his and his only. He puts all of Antonio’s items back in the bag and holds it close to his chest. “What the bloody hell do you want?” He asks shakily. Francis looks down at him and sighs. 

“He asked me to pick this up for you.” He holds out a necklace on a chain. Arthur gasps and snatches it away from Francis, holding it to his chest. “He said you left it at his house and it was really getting messed up, so he was getting it redone.” Francis stands up slowly. “I’m sorry about what happened. Will you please speak at his funeral? He’d want that more than anything.” He stands up and walks away from Arthur. Arthur looks at his lap and decides that he won’t speak. He won’t be able to do it. 

Arthur clasps the necklace around his neck then puts the ring on. “I love you too Antonio…” He whispers, walking outside and leaning against the wall. He rips the necklace from around his neck and goes to toss it away, but can’t bring himself to because Antonio fixed it. He stares down at the charm and throws it out into the street before storming off and getting a taxi ride back to Antonio’s apartment. He unlocks it and steps inside, tearing up at the destroyed mess it is. He can’t believe that he tore apart Antonio’s house for that stupid necklace. Sure it was messy before, but it was like a home. He stumbles back to Antonio’s bed and curls up in it, clutching the pillow close to his chest. 

It feels like a dream, like Antonio is going to come through the door with that brilliant smile and hug him close. He feels like Antonio’s lips are about to press against his again. Arthur looks up at the ceiling then closes his eyes, going to sleep with Antonio’s scent surrounding him. The next morning he starts talking to Antonio before remembering that he’s not there anymore. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep, not getting out of the bed for several days. Francis comes into the apartment the day before the funeral and sits on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur pushes him off weakly, eyes opening to glare at him. Francis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Antonio’s funeral is tomorrow. I wanted to know if you wanted to speak, because you will have priority as his boyfriend.” He says gently, standing beside the bed. Arthur shakes his head, burying his face in the pillow that has long since lost Antonio’s scent. 

“I don’t fucking want to. I’m not leaving.” He whimpers. “I’m not leaving him. I can’t… I can’t leave him… He needs me…” He clutches the pillow close to his chest and closes his eyes tightly, sobbing softly. Francis sighs gently and looks down at the floor. 

“If you change your mind, just show up and let me know. I’ll tell everyone to give you time to speak.” Francis assures him then leaves, feeling tears welling into his own eyes. He feels terrible for Arthur, he knows that the Brit was truly in love with Antonio. He can see it in his eyes. 

Arthur doesn’t acknowledge that, but he climbs out of the bed to find some paper, scribbling down a eulogy. He knows he won’t be able to stand in front of the crowd of people and read it. That would solidify it too much. As it is, Arthur is living in a delicate state of denial. Sometimes he still sees Antonio. Sometimes he can feel Antonio around him, or hear him laughing. The first time the rain fell, he heard Antonio’s laugh. 

Arthur curls up on the bed again, closing his stinging eyes as more tears well into them. He blames himself for what happened, and he knows that he can’t change anything now. He’ll have to live with this the rest of his life.

A few months later Arthur walks out of a tattoo shop with his arm stinging, but he feels that it’s worth it. A beautiful pair of roses with Antonio’s name and birthday along with the date he died. Roses were Antonio’s favourite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Roses


End file.
